Nosso Dia
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke ataca Konoha com um único proposito, o de destruí-la. Sakura não consegue se conformar, com o rumo que suas vidas tomaram. Um encontro entre eles acontece, uma conversa entre ambos poderá esclarecer seus sentimentos.


**Título:** Nosso Dia  
**Autora: **Thayaná**  
Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura  
**Classificação: **T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sasuke ataca Konoha com um único proposito: o de destruí-la. Sakura não consegue se conformar com o rumo que suas vidas tomaram. Um encontro entre eles acontece, uma conversa entre ambos poderá esclarecer seus sentimentos.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Nosso Dia**

― Espere, Sakura. ― uma voz firme chamou a amiga. ― Isso não faz sentido.

― Para você talvez não, Ino. ― retrucou Sakura, colocando um casaco com capuz para se proteger, um pouco do vento congelante que a noite estava fazendo.

― Isso aqui está uma loucura. Precisamos de você para cuidar dos feridos...

Ignorando completamente as palavras de Ino, a kunoichi dos cabelos rosados e olhos de esmeraldas, voltou a caminhar, deixando a rival e amiga falando sozinha. Sakura estava muito preocupada, tudo aquilo era doloroso demais. Konoha ser atacada, perder vários shinobis e civis era doloroso. Mas seu único amor fazer parte dos invasores era algo que ela não podia suportar, não podia acreditar e nem ao menos queria. Seu coração estava chorando lágrimas de sangue.

Ela estava tremendo, apesar do vento congelante não era de frio que ela tremia, e sim de nervosismo e insegurança. Estava a procura dele, não descansaria até o encontrar. Conseguia sentir muitos chakras poderosos, porém o dele estava muito distante dela. Havia ninjas vindo em sua direção, ninjas inimigos que faziam parte da Akatsuki. Não podendo perder tempo com eles, a jovem ocultou seu chakra, com um salto subiu em uma árvore próxima a ela, se escondendo entre as folhas. Lá em cima, no topo da árvore ela tinha uma vista privilegiada. Haruno olhou para todos os lados, não conseguiu avistar ele, por mais que seu coração clamasse por isso.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, Sakura, se desequilibrou e acabou por escorregar do topo da árvore. Temendo uma queda feia a jovem dos cabelos rosados fechou seus olhos com força; ela se encontrava muito ferida, devido às últimas batalhas que enfrentou. Esforçou-se para conseguir se segurar em algum galho, porém era algo muito difícil, pois a queda estava muito rápida e os galhos não iriam agüentar o seu peso.

Antes que pudesse chegar ao chão, Sakura foi amparada, braços fortes e jovens tinham segurado-a centímetros antes que ela chegasse ao chão; evitando que se machucasse seriamente. Ainda com os olhos fechados, a garota franziu o cenho, trêmula com o frio que cada vez aumentava mais, foi abrindo seus olhos esverdeados aos poucos. Um alívio invadiu sua alma, não podia acreditar por quem acabara de ser salva. Sim, era ele, seu Sasuke-kun.

― Deveria tomar mais cuidado, Sakura. ― a voz dele soava como um trovão que acabara de sair de uma tempestade.

Sakura estava perplexa, não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo seu único e verdadeiro amor, e ainda se encontrava em seus braços fortes. Entretanto, ele tinha um olhar sombrio, ela podia se afogar naqueles olhos vermelhos. Seu _Sharingan _estava ativado, olhando diretamente para suas esmeraldas, mas seus olhos estavam tão diferentes. Aquilo só podia ser o _Mangekyou Sharingan_, apenas uma palavra poderia ser lida no olhar da kunoichi: terror, ela estava aterrorizada. Pois se Sasuke tinha o _Mangekyou Sharingan_, significava que Naruto estava...

― Como você pôde? ― perguntou Sakura, descendo do colo de Sasuke e ficando frente a frente com ele. Seu coração pareceu parar quando constatou que seu melhor amigo poderia estar morto, e a pessoa que ela amava poderia ser a culpada por isso.

― Do que você está falando? ― indagou o Uchiha com uma expressão dura e fria.

― Você sabe muito bem, Sasuke.

― Eu sei. ― ele disse, dando-lhe as costas.

Ela permaneceu parada, apenas observando ele se afastar. Ele teria mesmo matado Naruto? "Não, ele não seria capaz lá no fundo de matá-lo, poderia sim blefar, como já havia feito antes, mas nunca teria a coragem de tirar a vida do amigo, que o considerava um irmão". ― pensava Sakura com o coração dilacerado.

― Estive procurando por você. ― disse ela, correndo até ele, e ficando bem atrás de seu amado, enquanto ele parava de andar. ― Naruto... está...

― Não o vi desde que cheguei a Konoha. ― disse Sasuke, cortando o que a garota estava tentando dizer aos prantos.

Sasuke lentamente foi se virando, para assim poder olhar para Sakura, que se afastou um pouco com o sofrimento palpável em seu olhar. Começou a cair uma chuva fina, deixando-os um pouco molhados. Por essa razão, Sasuke foi em direção da árvore que estava mais próxima deles, sendo seguido por Sakura.

― Sasuke-kun... então você...

― Eu o quê?

― Seu _Sharingan_...

― São os olhos de Itachi.

Depois de ouvir as últimas palavras do ninja, Sakura foi coberta por um alívio imensurável, ela estava realmente certa, seu coração estava certo. Sasuke não havia matado Naruto, para conseguir um poder muito maior do que o dele. Entretanto, ele havia conseguido de algum jeito, e sabendo um pouco sobre o _Sharingan_ e como os poderes aumentavam, ela sabia que não era boa coisa. Mas isso não tinha mais importância, pois ele estava ali na frente dela, e não tinha cometido o pior crime de todos, o qual se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida.

Sem saber o que falar, ou até mesmo o que deveria fazer, Sakura encostou-se ao tronco da grande árvore, e foi se agachando até permanecer sentada no chão. Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, ele poderia não ter matado Naruto, mas ele estava ali para destruir sua amada Konoha. Uma dor enorme a invadiu, queria perguntar-lhe tudo o que estava engasgado em sua garganta.

― Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso... O que significou aquele "obrigado"? ― ela disse, enquanto levantava o rosto marejado pelas lágrimas que teimavam em cair mesmo contra a sua vontade.

― O quê? Está falando sobre os olhos ou sobre o resto? ― Sasuke foi na direção aonde a garota se encontrava, e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, com uma tristeza no olhar, fazendo por fim eles ficarem totalmente negros assim como a noite. ― Não é lugar nem a hora para falarmos sobre aquele assunto.

― Eu amava você... e teria feito qualquer coisa... por esse amor...

― Não podia levá-la e nem muito menos ficar. ― disse ele, fechando os olhos. ― Queria você bem longe de mim. ― confessou.

― Por quê? ― ela indagou.

― Não vou falar sobre isso agora. ― ele retrucou.

― Não? ― ela perguntou perplexa, as lágrimas queimavam em seu belo rosto. ― Você acabou de dizer que não podia me levar... me queria longe... preciso saber a razão.

― Sakura!

Abrindo seus olhos negros, Sasuke segurou o rosto de Sakura entre suas mãos, para que assim ela pudesse fitá-lo. Ela se jogou nos braços dele, enlaçando suas mãos no pescoço do moreno, abraçando-o fortemente.

― O que sente por mim? ― Sakura sussurrou no ouvido de seu amado.

A respiração de Sakura em seu pescoço e ouvido acabou por fazer o sangue do Uchiha ferver. Ela tinha um efeito mágico sobre ele, com ela seus sentidos ficavam aflorados. Sim, ela era a mulher certa para reerguer o clã. E sabia que ela se entregaria a ele, se assim ele pedisse. Olhando em seus olhos maravilhosamente verdes, ele teve a resposta que esperava.

Sem conseguir controlar seus desejos, Sasuke passou o braço pela cintura de Sakura. Lentamente ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, suas bocas foram entreabrindo-se, demonstrando que queriam muito mais. Ele apertou Sakura contra si, até que os seios da garota ficassem espremidos em seu peitoral musculoso. O beijo se intensificou, os lábios do Uchiha cada vez mais possessivos, enquanto ela se agarrava ao corpo dele com mais vigor. A sensação que eles experimentavam era divina, nunca haviam se sentindo tão bem, no entanto o que aconteceria após o beijo?

Por causa da falta de fôlego, ele recuou para recuperá-lo. Ela se sentiu perdida, por não saber o que aconteceria depois. Será que ele iria virar as costas e a deixaria novamente?

― Faça amor comigo. ― ele murmurou. ― Agora.

― Agora? Você quer que eu... que nós...

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ele acabara de dizer. Sasuke sempre lhe desprezou, ela conseguiu entender os motivos dele. Sabia que ele não queria contrair sentimentos, pelo que houve com o clã e porque precisa apenas de ódio para derrotar o irmão. Mas no momento ele estava a beijando e fazendo essa proposta indecente.

Sakura se levantou, sendo seguida logo depois pelo shinobi, que estava perplexo com a reação da kunoichi dos cabelos róseos. Porém, ele conseguia compreendê-la um pouco, pois ela com certeza ainda era virgem e devia estar com medo.

― Não me ama o suficiente? ― ele estava surpreso.

― Não é isso. Mas você não pode chegar aqui depois de tanto tempo e simplesmente me pedir para...

― Diga que não me ama, olhando nos meus olhos.

― Eu o amo. ― ela disse, recuando um pouco.

Sasuke foi empurrando-a até que ela encostasse-se à árvore, ele voltou a cobrir os lábios da garota com os seus próprios, fazendo assim que o corpo de Sakura ardesse de pura paixão e desejo.

― Preciso de você agora, quero você agora. Está achando que eu irei machucá-la, Sakura? ― ele disse no intervalo entre dois beijos.

― Não. ― ela respondeu trêmula.

― Mas está com medo de mim, posso enxergar através dos seus olhos.

― Estou sim... Você faz com que eu perca a razão e a minha sanidade também.

― Isso é bom. Mas agora... eu quero você.

As mãos dele não sossegavam, estava a acariciar todo o corpo da Haruno, procurando abrir caminho entre suas pernas, enquanto sua língua voltava a sugar todos os cantos da boca de Sakura. Encostou sua virilha na dela, fazendo com que a garota soltasse um alto gemido. Então ela cerrou os olhos esverdeados, jogou sua cabeça para trás, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço.

― Quero ser sua! Adorei beijá-lo, mas não sei se estou pronta para...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Sasuke beijou-a ardentemente, desejando possuí-la. Sakura respirava pesadamente. Com mãos firmes ele abriu o zíper da blusa da jovem garota, que estava prestes a se transformar em uma mulher. Tirou-lhe a blusa por completo, fez a mesma coisa com seu sutiã branco, deixando os seios à mostra. Respirou profundamente e, acariciou-lhe os seios delicados e pequenos.

― Sasuke-kun. ― ela gemeu o nome de seu querido amante.

― Hum? ― Sasuke pegou-a em seus braços, para poder colocá-la no chão, que estava coberto de flores de cerejeiras, cujas caíram da árvore que eles se encontravam.

Deitado por cima dela, ele voltou a juntar seus lábios, então a beijou com muita paixão. Enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o seu corpo. Sakura se sentia no céu, aquilo estava maravilhoso, se aquilo fosse fazer amor ; gostaria de se entregar para ele todos os dias de sua vida.

― Você deseja que eu pare? ― ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo a parte inferior de sua orelha.

― Não... Quero continuar...

Nove meses depois

Sakura parecia que estava vivendo um sonho. Ela havia sentido muita dor desde à tarde anterior, porém, sua filha foi nascer exatamente às 6 horas e 10 minutos, do dia 12 de junho. Não poderia ser melhor, parecia até que era por alguma magia. Ela que nunca havia ganhado nenhum presente no dia dos namorados, por nunca ter tido um, é claro. Naquele momento, estava praticamente casada e estava ganhando o melhor presente que poderia sonhar em receber nesse dia especial.

― Ela é tão linda. ― Sasuke beijou a testa de sua pequena filha que acabara de nascer. ― Precisamos escolher um nome para ela.

― Não está desapontado? ― Sakura indagou.

― Claro que não. Por que eu estaria?

― Pelo simples fato de você, apenas ter escolhido nomes para um menino.

― Isso não tem importância. -― ele beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. ― Queria um menino para dar-lhe o nome de Itachi ou do meu pai.

A pequena recém-nascida estava com seus olhinhos fechados, era bem branquinha, tinha uma pequena cabeleira negra, nasceu com três quilos e meio, com 52 centímetros de comprimento.

― Ela será como nós dois. ― disse Sakura. Ele apenas assentiu, quase babando olhando sua pequena herdeira.

― Só espero que ela não chore tanto. ― Sasuke brincou. ― Você escolhe o nome.

― Hum. ― ela pensou por alguns segundos.― Que tal se ela se chamar: Thaya?

― Uchiha Thaya ― ele repetiu. ―... um nome diferente. Eu gostei.

― Então ela será nossa Tha-chan. ― Sakura sussurrou feliz, não podendo segurar o coração em seu peito que batia aceleradamente de tanta felicidade.

A menina acordou, abrindo seus pequenos e lindos olhinhos. Um verde brilhante e profundo, assim como os de sua mamãe. Ela observava atenta tudo o que estava a sua volta, com uma expressão de curiosidade.

― Posso pegá-la? ― o recente papai perguntou.

― Claro que sim. ― Sakura respondeu, colocando sua pequena Tha-chan nos braços do amor de sua vida.

Sasuke sentia-se completamente realizado. Estava com sua pequenina em seus braços, com um sorriso encantador, e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a pequena Thaya continha em seus lábios o mesmo sorriso de seu jovem papai.

― Obrigado, mil vezes obrigado. ― murmurou emocionado.

Ele se agachou um pouco, ainda com a pequena em seus braços, para beijar Sakura com ternura, que estava confortavelmente deitada em sua cama. Depois que o beijou terminou, ele entregou a menina para a mãe, tirou do bolso de sua calça uma pequena caixinha.

― Esse é o nosso dia. ― ele riu, mas ficou sério. ― Eu te amo.

― Você nunca tinha dito isso antes... Eu também te amo. ― ela sussurrou através das lágrimas.

― Eu te amo de verdade. ― ele repetiu, abrindo a caixinha revelando um lindo anel de esmeraldas. ― Quer casar comigo?

Emocionada e não conseguindo pronunciar sequer uma palavra, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Puxou ele para um novo beijo, cheio de amor e paixão.

― Feliz dia dos namorados. ― ele murmurou.

― Esse com certeza é o nosso dia.

**Fim!**

**Nota da Autora: **Hoje é um dia muito feliz para mim, é o meu aniversário! Completando os meus dezoito anos, nasci às 6 horas da manhã e 10 minutos do dia 12 de junho de 1990. Deve ser por isso, que eu sou tão romântica. Bom, falando sobre a fanfic, eu a escrevi para o concurso do dia dos namorados na comunidade: Sasuke & Sakura 4ever. Bom, espero que todos que lerem goste, e, por favor, deixem uma bela review para mim, que eu acho que mereço, não é? Nesse dia tão especial, me dêem esse presente. Sobre a história, eu tive essa idéia depois que eu li o capítulo 403 do mangá. Achei que ficou bem romântica, e até que poderia acontecer, não é?

**Nota:** Re-postando essa história para consertar algumas coisinhas. Prometo responder as reviews pelo sistema do fanfiction. Muito obrigada por todas elas, e principalmente pelo carinho.


End file.
